


Fist Fight

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [36]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Alternate Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Never bring a gun to a knife fight. Never bring a knife to a fist fight.Whumptober Alternate Prompt 5 - Fist Fight
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Whumptober 2019 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501415
Kudos: 23





	Fist Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: as of 01/02/21 this has been rewritten and a certain character has been replaced.

Shaky, bloody hands reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The screen was a blur and he fumbled with it as he tried to scroll through his contacts. It took excruciatingly long until he found the person he was looking for and pressed the call button next to their name.

He took a shaky breath as he put the phone to his ear and curled tighter around himself.

“Gavin?” Came the worried voice through the phone. “Where are you?”

“Michael…” Was all he managed to get out.

“Gavin?” Michael repeated, sounding even more concerned. “What happened?”

He swallowed and took a deeper breath.

“They came outta nowhere,” he mumbled.

“Who?” Michael asked. When Michael had picked up, it had sounded like there were people talking in the background, but now it was quiet.

“Who, Gavin?” Michael prompted again after Gavin didn’t reply. Gavin had already forgotten he’d asked a question.

“I…don’t know.” Gavin tried to recall who had jumped him, but their faces were already a blur. “There were three? No, five?”

“What happened, Gavin?” Michael asked again. He was talking slower and clearer, like he knew it was taking Gavin a lot of effort to process what he was saying.

“Walking home.” Gavin sucked in a deep breath, and it already hurt him to do so. “Came outta nowhere. Jumped me. Had a knife.”

“They had a knife?” There was a lot of shuffling on the other side of the line.

“No…I did.”

Michael was quiet for a moment, before he continued.

“So, you got attacked? But you had a knife?” Michael tried to clarify.

“Mhmm,” Gavin confirmed.

“And you used the knife?”

“No.” It was taking more and more effort for Gavin to talk. “They did.”

Gavin’s hand pressed tighter to the wound in his side. He had to suck in a sharp breath at the pain that spiked through him.

“How-” Michael stopped himself from saying anymore, clearly trying to not waste time by asking questions that did not matter now. “They used your knife? And they had nothing else?”

“Uh huh.” Gavin swallowed. “Had it…for protection. Jus’ in case.” He let out a wet chuckle. “Some help tha’ was.”

He knew he was beginning to slur, and he knew Michael did too.

“Where are you?” Michael’s voice sounded far away. Like he had put his phone down for a moment and put Gavin on speaker.

“Don’t know.” Gavin spared some energy to take in his surroundings. “Some alley.”

“You were on your way home, though, right?” Michael sounded close to his phone again. “Were you nearby when it happened?”

Gavin thought about that for a moment.

“I…think so?” He could feel the beginnings of tears start to run down his face even though he didn’t mean for it to happen. “It hurts, Michael.”

“I know.” Michael’s voice was soothing. “I’m on my way.”

“They jus’ wanted a fight.” Gavin couldn’t seem to stop himself from rambling. “I was dumb enough…to bring a weapon.”

“No, Gavin.” Michael’s voice was accompanied by the sound of a car engine rumbling. “You didn’t know what was going to happen. You were smart to have protection. It could have been worse; they could have had a gun.”

“But…they didn’t,” Gavin muttered. He wasn’t sure if Michael had heard him, because he didn’t reply.

It was quiet for a moment, before Michael’s voice chimed through again. It was still laced with worry, but he was trying to sound reassuring.

“Just hang on a little longer. I’m almost there.”

And that was all Gavin could do, really.


End file.
